Cheshire Smile
by sakura-sama-13
Summary: A rewrite of the popular children's story Alice in Wonderland, told in the Cheshire Cat's point of view. Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the plot. Edit: I'm going to write a sequel for those who enjoyed this, but it will take a while due to school.
1. Prolog

Prolog: Hideki Introduces His Wonderland

There are many names for our land, it depends on who you are. This is a place of dreams. Countless children come and go, many in between childhood and adulthood. There are a few who stayed behind, and became citizens of this world. Though there are some setbacks. The children loose their humanity, they either become a minion of the Queen or get turned into a creature of unknown origin.

My name is Hideki, I am a descendant of one of those poor souls. I am considered a cat, though I hate the term. The word just seems so common, that everyone and their walls know the word. In Japan, where my great-great-great-great grandparents came from, I am called a Neko. At least there I get some respect. My kind is adored, there are some kids that have seen me and became artists that has drawn their creations in my likeness. Though the others have nightmares of my other side appearing out of thin air, and try to obliterate them. Ok, I must confess I did try to tear them to shreds. I was a kitten then, I didn't know what the heck I was doing.

I live with Duchess Chiyo, her son, Katsu, and their cook, Izumi. When I met Lady Chiyo, it was shortly after her husband, Duke Nobu, was beheaded by the Queen. She was a good looking girl, no older than twenty-eight. But the jealous Queen had someone disfigure her in the night, shortly after she brought me in from the cold. I helped to find the guy, and was given the opportunity to do what I want to him. Now that I look back I shouldn't have done what I did. He was hung into a tree, by his big toes, and I used him as a scratching post until he fell and broke his neck. That was really mild compared to the others, and I shall never mention that again.

Katsu, Lady Chiyo's banshie child, is one of the most annoying infants you'll ever see. I would just love to see the thing get thrown off of a cliff not far from where we live. I mainly shadow Izumi, to keep away from the little demon. Izumi is the cook of the household. She loves pepper, for some reason that woman loves pepper. I'm immune to the black cloud, unlike the other two in our home. I love to have whatever Izumi cooks. Everything's perfect, though she has fifty layers of pepper that one has to get through.

Queen Aiko rules the land with two iron fists, and a fiery temper. Whomever makes her mad, they get sentenced to death. There was one time that over half the population that was executed in one day. King Kyo wasn't too thrilled, but, in my opinion, he's terrified of his beloved wife. The Queen, or Queenie as I love to call her, wasn't always like this. She was a kind soul. What happened? Only she, Duchess Chiyo, and their husbands know. I must ask my master later to find out.

Well I bet you're wondering who is going to be narrating this story to you, besides my name. I have cat ears and a cat tail, but the rest of me looks human. I have dark purple hair and golden eyes. Like most here, I am insane. You have to be to survive in this harsh land. I can appear and disappear at will. You will always see an unusually large smile on my face, but that is because I'm Cheshire in breed. I will tell you my life on the day I met Hikari. The day I found a girl as interesting as I.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hideki's song

I was sitting in a chair, watching Izumi make soup for us that night. My tail was twitching in excitement. That lady knew how to make a feline happy. Her hair, permanently dyed a blackish grey, was tied back. A grin danced across my face, as she hands me a piece of semi-unpeppered meat. I snacked on it contently, savoring each bite. Duchess Chiyo walked in, holding Katsu. Both of them start sneezing as soon as they were hit by the pepper cloud. If I could, I probably would have literally smiled ear to ear. The Duchess has had Izumi for a cook longer than she had me, and she's still not used to the spice. The child began to wail, it was kinda funny hearing him sneeze and cry at the same time. "Hideki, would you be a doll, and get Katsu's bottle."

"Yes, Lady Chiyo." I jumped up, and reached for the glass bottle. I filled it with milk before handing it her. I took my place, back near the cook. Izumi does her usual dance around the kitchen. She was like the witches I've heard about, grabbing at random ingredients. But there is one difference between her and the evil creatures in stories, Izumi would never cook up a child for her supper. Though I heard they prefer half-lings to put in their stews, Lady Chiyo used to tell me these stories before bed. In a way it was her way of keeping me in line, who knows whether it worked on her behalf. I closed my eyes, to hear the music of the flames. The rhythmic steps of Izumi with the fire singing, trying to out do Katsu's balling. That child crying was the worst thing on a cat's sensitive ear. I tried my best to ignore him. My tail swaying back and forth, keeping time with the song of our life. On some days I felt like a conductor, trying to keep everything in working order. I could hear Izumi putting the bowls on the table, the song was about to end. As I turned around, getting ready to devour my meal, I got the feeling that someone was about to arrive. I shrugged it off, keeping my mind on the meal. Who would come to visit when everyone's eating?

I could hear soft footsteps outside the door. My eyes open right before a young lady entered. I was upset that she interrupted my favorite part of the little lullaby, but was overjoyed that I had someone new to play with. Her raven hair glistened as she looked around. Her chocolate eyes filled with many questions on her whereabouts, like most children that wander through. Though she was different. She seemed a bit older than the others that have followed one of my "playmates". She was dressed in a navy blue, almost black, dress with a small white apron.

"This is quite queer. I was just walking home from school, then ended up here in the middle of the woods." When she spoke, I knew she was educated. I also knew that a child like her would cause some wonderful chaos like a certain feline we all know and love. My grin turned into a smirk. "You, boy. Why do you smile like that?" Taken aback with her talking to me like that, noone has ever done that.

"He's a Cheshire Half-ling. What other reason is there?" Duchess loved to snap at unexpected guests, it increased the likelihood that they would ne'er return. I stood up without thinking, and stalked over to her. I was curious of the creature. She was educated, probably beyond her age level, and she's here. She must have been lost for years, and didn't realize it. The poor girl. I wanted to see if there were blue highlights in her hair, like my mother did. I was a few inches taller than her. She looked up at me, making eye contact. Her brown eyes stared into my golden ones.

"My name's Hideki." Those were the first words that came to mind, besides 'would you play with me?' I extended my hand, like most of the children did when I met them. She just looks at it. She doesn't do anything else. "Lady Chiyo, can she be my new toy?" He could hear her laugh, as Katsu finally falls asleep.

"You will not! I am a girl, not some cat creature's play thing!"

"It's a miracle!"

"What do you mean?"

"You can hear me. I thought you were like the ones who hear what the wish to hear, like the older ones who believe I'm just a figment of their imagination." I smiled at her. I hear someone shuffling behind me. It was Lady Chiyo, she was going to put Katsu in his crib.

"You girl, watch him," she commanded the girl.

"Which one ma'am? 'Cause I'm not watching cat-boy here." The girl crosses her arms, slamming her foot onto the wood floor.

"The infant child," the Duchess pointed out. "He was just fed, so he won't bother you much. Just keep Hideki away from Katsu, and you'll be fine." She put her gloves on, as she walked out the door.

"Ok... Well best keep you busy until your owner comes back," said the girl.

"Listen girl, Lady Chiyo is not my owner. She's my master. She took me in when noone else would," I screamed at her.

"I have a name you know," she yelled back.

"You ever told us your name." Point-set-match. She never told us her name, she just barged in and wrecked our supper.

"It's Hikari." That's when Katsu decided to wake up. Hikari gave a sigh as she tended to the banshie child. She tried to calm him down by cooing at him , and lightly bouncing him up and down in her arms. "Do you want to go outside, into the fresh air?" The child looks up at her, slightly passive. She smiles at him, I got jealous of the pipsqueak. I watched her carry him out the door. I sat back down. I grinned wildly, as I came up with an idea to have her play with me. I slowly disappeared, the last thing to go was my smile.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Katsu's a Little Piggy

I appeared to Hikari, on the garden wall. "You know that child eats like a pig?" I grinned, looking down at her. She stopped, and looked up. She apparently does have the blue highlights, I could see it clearly from my perch.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he's a little piggy." My grin turned into a smirk. "That child can't stop eating." I began to kick my feet, out of boredom. She put Katsu, so he was looking over her shoulder. He started playing with her hair.

"Don't do that," she untangles her hair out of his pudgy digits. "That's a good boy." She smiles full heartedly. I could feel my face grow warm. I started to disappear, starting with my feet.

"I warned you," I laughed. I remained hidden in the wood, watching... waiting. I saw the child get a snout. He was changing into a pig, and noone can stop him. I waited in darkness. I had to pop out at the opportune moment. She never noticed, until she saw the pink tail. That was my cue. I slowly reappeared, my grin the first thing she sees. "I told you he was a little piggy. Just let him go, and come with me." I held out my hand.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "I just stated the truth. I never done anything to turn the shrieking banshie into a squealer." I placed my hand next to me. "There is nothing you can do for the child now. Let time take it's course on the porker." I laughed, knowing perfectly well that I'm not getting on her good side. She put him down, and watched him scamper off.

"Where should I go next?" I knew she was talking to herself. I guess she gave up babysitting the piglet.

"Where would you like to go to?"

"Back. I want to go back home."

"Then you must head forward." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Forward? That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does. You must go ahead to go back." I beamed down at the girl. I rocked back and forth on the wall. She looked at me with more confusion. "What? You've never seen a cat-person rock on a wall before?"

"Only in comics and books, and even then they were more..."

"More what? Fictional? Imaginative?"

"Likable." This struck me in the heart. That was what I was missing? I wasn't Likable?

"What made them 'likable'?"

"I don't have time for this." She walked off. I followed, staying in the shadows. She continued down the path, until the little house disappeared behind us.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hatter's Tea Party

She reached a fork in the road. "Which way should I go?" she turned her head one way then the other. She just stood there, wondering which direction to head in. I perched myself on top of a post. It had two arrows pointing in the opposite directions.

"To the left is the Hatter," I plainly remarked. "To the right is the Hare."

"How do you know this?" She looked up at me, curious on my knowledge of the land.

"This is my home, my land." I slid off the pole. "Plus there is a sign pointing which road leads to where."

"That wasn't here before, was it?" She studied the sign. Tapping it, rapping on it, but alas she found nothing unusual about it. "Well, one of them might help me get home."

"Well best of luck to you." I started to disintegrate.

"Wait. What do you mean?" I was a translucent ghost, only truly visible parts were my eyes and grin. She looked at me with horror.

"They are both stark raving mad." I laughed. "But I recommend seeing Isamu. Since Kenshin is at the Hatter's home, whom is having a tea party."

"So head to the..." She pointed to the left. I nodded my head, and disappeared. She headed towards the left. Like before, I followed at a safe distance. She didn't have to walk long, the Hatter of our land loves to remain within a reasonable distance from his party goers. Legend has it, that one day a child attended one of those tea parties and slipped something into the drinks. That's the day everyone who attended went mad. I don't believe the stories like that, because if that was true then everyone would have the same bloodlust the queen has. But that does explain a lot why Isamu is obsessed with tea. Laughter could be heard, soon she reached the gate to the mad party. The mouse, Naoki, was asleep. His brown hair plastered on his face, someone must have poured something onto him. The Hare, with his dirty blond hair slightly messed up, was sitting across from the two. The ring leader of the small circus, with his trade mark top hat, was drinking a cup of tea. The brim of the hat covered his face.

"There are no seats here, child. Keep going." He didn't even look at the girl. He knew as well as I that he had enough seats to keep the citizens of this land, and still have enough room for the lost ones.

"I wasn't going to join your party anyhow..." He stood up, making the tea pots tip.

"Are you to good for our little soiree?" He walked over to her. Even at the distance I was at, I could tell his violet eyes were burning. I should have warned her about insulting him. Oh well what's done is done.

"No, I wasn't invited. Plus I am just trying to get home," Hikari explained. A dangerous smirk danced across the Hatter's face.

"You are now." He took her by the arm, and shoved her into a chair next to Kenshin. He handed her a cup of tea. "Drink."

"I don't have time for this! I just want to go home," she screamed at him. She took out something golden, that was hung around her neck. She took it off, and opened it. I went to get a closer look, it was a locket. She was showing them the reason why she wanted to get home. "The two pictures in there are of my parents. My mother is ill, and my father won't last long if she dies." She put the heart-shaped necklace back around her neck. "I have to decline your request. If I come back, I promise I'll join you and your companions for some tea."

"Not 'if'. When? I'm going to hold you on that promise." He took off his hat, reveling midnight black hair. "But just have one cup of tea. Just one cup, and I'll let you go on your way." She nodded her head. She took a sip, apparently it was too hot for her. She set it in front of her.

"Why did you say 'when' I return? How do you know that I might be coming back?"

"You have a strange aura about you. You have a combination of the two types of lost children, that come here." He leaned forward.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mean by what?" Isamu had the tendency to forget things now and then. Hikari stood up.

"I'm leaving." She tried to leave, but forgot she didn't finish her tea. "Sir, please let me leave."

"Isamu..."

"What?"

"The name's Isamu, dear." The dishes disappeared, leaving no trace of a party. She slammed her hands on the table.

"Let me go. I need to get back home."

"You're breaking our deal, you know that young miss. I'll let you go, but the next time you're going to be drinking an entire pot." He beamed. She was able to move her feet. She stormed out of the yard.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attack of the Jabberwokky

Hikari was in an ill temper. The girl was cursing herself over something. I can't stand people like that. She was down, and wanted to go back. She would leave soon, she was almost to the queen's courtyard. Queen Aiko, and the other nobles were playing croquet at this time. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't want the Jabberwokky to get her. Lost in my own thoughts, I wasn't paying attention. I heard a scream ahead. "Damn it." I appeared to a sene of a girl with black hair, and a dark blue dress, in the clutches of a pea green colored dragon like creature. "Hikari!" She looked down.

"Hideki, hel..." The Jabberwokky tightened his grip. I jumped up, leaping up the tree branches, onto his scaly hand. I grabbed her hand, hoping to pull her out. No dice, the monster's hold was too strong. She held onto consciousness as she looked into my eyes, begging for help. I concentrated on having her disappear. The creature raised his claw closer to his hideous face. A wretched stench reached my nose. I had to get her out of there. I pictured her disappearing, slowly I could feel her slip away from me. I sent her to the labyrinth in the courtyard, while I remained on the Jabberwokky. He tossed me up into the air, catching me in his mouth.

Don't worry about me. If I didn't survive, then I wouldn't be able to tell you this story. I materialized to Hikari, onto the bush wall. She wasn't found yet, but if I know how most play we will be found. "Hikari, why haven't you gone to see the queen yet?" I slid down from my perch.

"You brought me here, why don't you tell me?" She put her hands on her hips, looking sternly at me.

"I figured they would have found you by now." I beamed. At that moment a blood-red hedgehog rolled between my feet. I grinned even harder, the queen was about to make her appearance.

"What the hell is that?" She points to the makeshift ball.

"You'll see." Just then the Red Queen calmly strolled into our little sanctuary. "Queenie, what an honor to be in your lovely garden." I bowed.

"Hideki, shouldn't you be bugging Yuki or whatever it is you do to the rabbit?" She set down the flamingo club. "Who are you?" She looked at the girl. "I've never seen you here before."

"She's one of the lost children, Queen Aiko." Lady Chiyo came towards us. The queen took out a heart-shaped fan, and started fanning herself.

"You expect me to believe that this child, this girl, is one of the children that comes and goes as they please?"

"Excuse me. I didn't come here on my own free will." Hikari shouted. The queen has a nasty habit of yelling "Off with their head." She didn't this time however. She had a smirk on her face, that put me to shame.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hikari, Go Home

"What is she planning," Hikari whispered over to me. I shrugged. She looked over to the queen, worried about what's in stored for her. To be honest, I didn't know what dear Queenie was thinking. The queen took a step closer to the girl. Instinctively, I got in front of the lost child. I've seen far worse things than the queen's blood lust, and no fear to slow me down.

"Don't worry little Hideki. I'm not going to harm your new toy." Queen Aiko stared into my eyes. I could see the thirst for blood through her eyes. I believed that she was one of those witches that I compared Izumi to. I've always felt unease around her, she seemed like she wanted to destroy me and what I stand for. King Kyo, whom is more charitable than his wife, arrived in time to stop her train of thoughts. Both of the royals have the same blood colored hair and eyes.

"My love, what are you thinking on doing to this poor child?" He wrapped his arms around her. She calmed down, to the point where her eyes were half closed. "Let the cat have his fun with her, he'll eventually get bored with her."

"Look. I'm noone's toy. I'm not playing with anyone. I just want to get home." The girl spoke with such bravery, yet if she wasn't hiding behind me she would have been banished to the afterlife.

"It was probably Yuki's fault that she's here." I pointed out. "You know he has a habit of going into the other side."

"Don't blame him for 'tis the girl's fault," the queen remarked. "She shouldn't have been so curious, and she wouldn't be here.".

"Hikari can't stay!" I knew what she was going to say next, and I couldn't let her decide the girl's fate like the others.

"I certainly can, and will." She smoothed out her dress, putting her fan away.

"Love, why don't you have the girl play for her freedom," the Red King purred into her ear. "If she wins, then she goes home."

"If she loses, she'll become my personal slave. Wonderful idea, Kyo, my love." The queen gave her husband a kiss as a reward.

"Don't I have a. . . ." I placed a hand over Hikari's mouth, so she won't dig herself deeper into trouble. She gave me a harsh look, which I returned. The two royals stared at us. Queen Aiko was staring at the girl with a strange interest.

"Instead of becoming my slave, she shall become my daughter." Her beloved king looked at her, then nodded his head in agreement. I could feel Hikari shake hers. It was decided, Hikari was to play croquet and win, or become the fostered child of the queen. She picked up her "ball," and headed out of the labyrinth. "Pick your club, child." Hikari chose the purple flamingo, and the matching hedgehog. I could tell that she's never played the game before. I must confess that I've never understood the game either. She placed the poor creature onto the ground. She took steady aim, lifted the head of the flamingo high above her head, and Kaorii, one of the citizens of this world, ran screaming behind the poor girl. She smashed into a conveniently placed tree. Hikari let out a sigh, bringing her concentration back. She swung with all her might at the little creature. It rolled past the guards.

"Nice shot" She eyed me. I knew she was in no mood for my attention, but I gave it to her none the less. About an hour passed, and Hikari and Queen Aiko were tied. If I know the queen, and I do, she would have the lost girl as her own. To be honest, I didn't want that, when Hikari putted the little thorned hog into the maze. I made sure that noone was looking, and pushed the ball where she could see it. I was perched on the bush-wall of the maze. She entered, searching for the purple animal. She grinned as she spotted it, then she noticed me.

"What are you doing here cat?" She placed the "club" over her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing." I looked around, seeming innocent of a crime I very well committed. She gave me a killer look. I beamed back at her, I admit she was cute when she was mad. She clobbered the ball, causing it to hit the pole in the ground. I could imagine Queenie's face now, beet red.

"Off with her head," could be heard from the courtyard. This wasn't good. The lost girl ran into the labyrinth, and I followed. The knights stormed into the natural maze. I had to get her out of trouble, once again. The soldiers were closing in, one almost nicked her with his sword. Let's just say he met an unpleasant end. We split up, to try to confuse the minutemen. I could smell the blood from their spotless uniforms. I didn't want to end like this, being chased by the royal guards. I smirked, as I phased through the bush to the center. Hikari bumped into me there. The centrals close behind. I could already feel the cool metallic blade run across my throat, trying to protect the girl. I gripped her hand, reassuring her that it was going to be ok. The sent of fear was pouring from her body.

"I guess this is it." She stared me in the eye. "There is no way for the two of us to get out of this, is there?" I could see a small glimmer of hope in those chocolate orbs of hers. I weakly smiled, nodding my head.

"There's always a way." I searched for something for us to escape through, and not have the royals follow. There was a mirror in our audience, the queen must really love herself to have this outside. I rushed over to it.

"What are you doing?" She looked at me in confusion.

"Getting you home." I closed my eyes, concentrating on the other side. "Picture your room, Hikari."

"What?"

"Just do it," I spat. I could picture a room. A twin bed was in the rightmost corner, a desk on the other side. I couldn't see the door, but that must be on one of the sides that doesn't face the girl's mirror. The colors were getting more vibrant. Reds, oranges, pinks, blues, all could be seen.

"Hideki, hurry." She tugged at my shirt. I know what she was warning me about, I could hear them coming closer. As soon as I could see every detail in the wonderful child's room, I pushed her into the looking-glass. The last thing I heard was her screaming. I was being dragged off to my trial. I opened my eyes with a grin plastered on me. The royals deemed that I was innocent. Even if I helped the fugitive, I could just make it so they couldn't chop my head off.

The beauty of this, is that I can still watch over Hikari. I know what her room looks like, and I can spy to make sure nothing happens to her. As soon as the trial was finished, I rushed to the nearest lone mirror. I peered into the glass to see her sleeping. She must have been exhausted after her little adventure. I'm sad to say that she has to return to us, but will she stay?


End file.
